El Kadsre
|image1 = El Kadsre Map.png |caption1 =Map of El Kadsre |capital_city = El Kadsre City |official_language(s) = English, Japanese, Spanish |regional_language(s) = Vicnoran, Maori, Filipino |ethnic_groups = 47% White 41% Asian 3% Native 6% Other/Multiracial 3% Black |denonym = El Kadsreian (most commonly used) Kadsrain (secondary) |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |monarch = Elizabeth II |prime_minister = Vincent McLaren |president = Ryo Kimura |population = 37,583,420 (2018 estimate) |currency = El Kadsreian dollar |time_zone = (UTC-7) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on_the = left|anthem = The El Kadsreian State Anthem|royal_anthem = God Save the Queen |iso_3166_code=EK |internet_tld=.ek|motto = Quod gens Speramus|confederated = |history = |religious_group(s) = 54% Christianity 28% Shinto 11% Buddhism 5% Islam 2% Judaism}} (pronounced /ɛlˈkædzre/, /-sɑre/, /-eɪ/ ehl kadz-re, ehl kadz-ray, ehl ka-sa-re, or ehl ka-sa-ray), unofficially known as the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre, is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. The official language is English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional language is Maori, Filipino, and Vicnoran. It is the largest country in the United El Kadsreian Nations. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 11.3 million residents, while the country actually has around 32.5 million residents. History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 In 27 million years ago, El Kadsre broke up with the North American continent. El Kadsre was inhabitable at the time when it was first discovered by the ancient Vicnoran tribes in the 36th century BC while exploring the entire island. Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. On July 21, 1940, Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was established. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 The Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre on September 21, 1950. Between 1951 to 1954, a large group of Mexicans and Spanish immigrated to El Kadsre. Also, the Spanish language was introduced. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Ireland, Malta, United States, Philippines, South Africa, Singapore, Hong Kong and United Kingdom's people arrived in El Kadsre and English language was introduced. Maori culture is introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians aren't very happy with the Maori, leading into the numerous protests. That caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre. On April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with the Republic of Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 :Main article: Vlokozu Union The Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969, by Michael Vlokozu. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, marking the end of the Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existence. On August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated in Tokyo four days earlier. West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre merged into reunified El Kadsre. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Economy The economy of El Kadsre is one of the largest market economies in the world. As of 2017, El Kadsre has a GDP of EK$46.7 trillion (US$46.5 trillion), making El Kadsre richer than the United States. The El Kadsreian dollar is the currency for the nation. El Kadsre was one of the victims in the Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982 due to the widespread popularity of Jamie's got Tentacles!. One of the biggest stock-marketed companies, like Theorysonic, Kads, Sierako, Aldi, Sir, EKS, Naisuka, Ju-Can, and Evac are headquartered and based in El Kadsre. Territories El Kadsre has two states, West El Kadsreian State and East El Kadsreian State. Culture The culture of the El Kadsre is typically Ahola, originated from Vicnora, but its sovereign, seaside is also influenced by North America culture and customs, where the English, Japanese and Spanish language is also official. Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is 8:45 am to 3:15 pm, while El Kadsre Primary School day is 8:50 am to 3:15 pm and El Kadsre High School day is 8:45 am to 3:15 pm. The schools are off 1 weeks for Autumn break, 3 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to January), 1 weeks for Mid-Winter break, 2 weeks for Easter or Spring break or Queen's Official Birthday or Reestablishment Day (April), 2 months for Summer break and Labour Day (Late July-Early September), 1 weeks of Late Spring break, Guy Fawkes and Vlokozu Day. Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. El Kadsre has three public television networks, that are TTV, TV 6 and Star TV and five commercial televisions, that are El TV Kadsre RTV, RGN, Viva, CPN, etc. Television commercial breaks last from every 3-8 minutes. The radio networks in El Kadsre are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, Viva Radio, and Vlokradio. Film companies are El TV Kadsre Films, Viva Films, Vlokfilm, Regal Pictures, Carlson Pictures, Maskiara Films, Helcar Films and ZW Films. The El Kadsreian cinema dates back to the 1890s. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, and Cignal (in El Kadsre). Population The population in the country is about 36,695,640. (2017 estimate) Languages A multitude of languages are used by El Kadsreian, with English, Japanese and Spanish (the official language). Climate El Kadsre has grassland, arid, forest, and desert climates. El Kadsre's weather is the coldest whilst Sentan's the hottest. The hottest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is 49'°'''C, recorded on June 18, 1959, on Caelum, besides from the hottest temperature in the city of El Kadsre is 45'°'C, recorded on July 22, 1989. And the coldest maximum temperature in El Kadsre is -35'°'C, which was recorded on January 5, 2001, where El Kadsre looks like it was almost completely covered in snow. The snow usually arrives in December and melts in late February and sometimes March. People/Trends * El Kadsre's currency is dollars. * El Kadsre's current population is about 37.5 million people. * The life expectancy is 99.2 El Kadsre for both men and women. * El Kadsre has three official languages: English, Spanish, and Japanese. * El Kadsre has three regional languages: Vicnoran, Filipino, and Maori. * The drinking age is 17 in El Kadsre. * The marriage age is 15 in El Kadsre. * The average age is 51 in El Kadsre. * When referring to something belonging to El Kadsre, it is referred to as "El Kadsreian". Events * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 19th century * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1900s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1910s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1920s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1930s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1940s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1950s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1960s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1970s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1980s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 1990s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2000s * Notable events in El Kadsre since the 2010s Politics * El Kadsre has 5 political parties, that were El Kadsre Labor Party, National El Kadsre Party, The El Kadsreian Liberal Party, El Kadsre Communist Party and El Kadsreian Societyist Party, also known as the Tory Party. * As of 2016, the prime minister of El Kadsre is Vincent McLaren, who took office on November 21, 2015. Sports El Kadsre's national sport is Kolhii. Landscape * El Kadsre is located in North America; Mexico, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, and Hawaii (United States) are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. * El Kadsre has one of the deepest lakes in the world. Incidents When ''Jamie's got Tentacles! book series was first launched in 1981, the book series is so popular, it nearly killed the entire El Kadsreian media industry, This was known as the Vlokozuian media crash of 1982 also known as Tentaclemania of 1982 or Blarb Shock in Japan. Jamie's got Tentacles killed mostly Vlokozuian media like Jitterbug and Galidor. Bionicle, because of its huge popularity and fanbase is known to survive the crash. Bionicle killed Jamie's got Tentacles in 1985, thanks to the Piraka campaign, which was launched in November 1985. In 1986, a minor coin shortage occurred when Namco published an immensely popular arcade game based on the popular anime series The Drillimation Series called Mr. Driller. The game's wild popularity caused coin manufacturing in El Kadsre to briefly speed up. Hiroshi Takajima, the creator of the game, had almost broken a Guinness World Record for "Biggest Coin Shortage Caused By An Arcade Game", as 1978's Space Invaders generated a shortage similar to this. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Technology El Kadsre is the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to have its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. El Kadsre's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, Sentan, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. El Kadsre uses PAL display format for television, movies, video games and computers, similar to Alexonia, Australia, Ireland, Mahri, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, Sentan, the United Kingdom, Vicnora, etc. While an El Kadsreian station signs off, the test card is the Test Card F. El Kadsre has two country-owned car companies, that were Kads and Sir. El Kadsre's internet has two predecessors, which are, LenseNet, invented in 1983 and Theorynet, invented in 1985. El Kadsre is also the first country to invent the internet, which is launched in 1989, shortly after the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union. El Kadsre has two very own operating systems called "TS-UGOS", created in 1985 by Theorysonic to replace TS-OS and "EKS Vortex", created in 1989 by EKS. The current version of TSUG is TSUG X7, released on January 15, 2017. The current version of EKS Vortex is EKS Vortex 15, released on February 29, 2016. Cellphones are widely popular in El Kadsre since the release of Theorysonic's TheoryPhone, released in 1996. El Kadsre has two very own game consoles currently, Nitrome Unity and EKS Ranger series. Crime Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Federal Parliaments Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Countries established in 1950 Category:Countries established in 1989 Category:Commonwealth of Nations